What becomes of love?
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: (Rating because of drug use) TJ and Spinelli have both changed since Third Street but they still have a deep love for each other. But can they admit it despite the differences in character and opinions?
1. Default Chapter

Spinelli sat at the Ashley table picking at the salad in front of her.

Her fellows Ashleys had already finished their lunch and were talking about the hotties of the school while they drank their imported spring water.

She of course was as usual distracted by the only hottie in her opinion, TJ Detweiler.

Ever since they had started high school and TJ had become one of the jocks she had seen the side that she had missed when she'd been growing up with him.

Of course in part she had joined the Ashleys in the hope that TJ would see her as something more then Spinelli who had beaten up nearly every kid in Third street School but more as the Ashley who he'd kissed in fourth grade.

She sighed as she pushed her salad in front of her and got up from her seat.

"Like, Ashley S where are you going?" asked Ashley A.

"I like need a walk. I'll like talk to you guys later." smiled Spinelli waving at the Ashleys before she walked out the canteen.

TJ looked up from his plate as he saw Spinelli walk out the canteen.

He hadn't been able to believe it when She had gone to the Ashleys though according to Gretchen she had had her reasons.

Vince patted him on the shoulder with a sympathetic look; Vince knew what TJ was going through. He was really the only one of the gang who did since he was kind of in the same boat with a crush in the gang of his own.

They were both jock in most sports yet still managed to maintain a fair balance with academics and the odd prank.

Mikey often hung around the art rooms working on his latest pieces of work or would be in the music room with Mrs Jamestown (formally Miss Salamone)(A/N I know I probably spelt her name wrong) practising or in meetings with the school Chaplain.

Gus and Teresa (corn chip girl) would walk around the school, holding hands and making loved up comments that made you feel sick if you were with in ten metres of them.

Gretchen usually hung around the library with some of her friends from the science club or the computer labs looking on web sites about the topics that she was interested in.

TJ sighed, he missed the gang sometimes but they often pulled out from their busy schedules every weekend and sat around Kelso's or around one of their houses talking about their youth and the many events going on through the week.

"Hey Detweiler think fast!" called Lawson who threw a football in his direction.

TJ snapped out his thoughts just in time to catch it before it fell into his chocolate pudding.

"Nice catch Teej!" said Jocko as TJ threw it to him.

TJ looked at the chocolate pudding and sighed, Chocolate pudding had been the old Spinelli favourite, but he some how doubted the new Spinelli would touch the sweet dessert with a ten foot nail file.

"Hey TJ you want to walk and talk?" asked Vince.

TJ smiled appreciatively at his friend as he got to his feet.


	2. girl talk

Spinelli walked into the computer lab where Gretchen was sat in front of a computer screen with her fellow geeks.

Two of them were good friends of Gretchen's. Taylissa and Calum had been friends with Gretchen since middle school.

But Spinelli knew the two personally and knew that Gretchen was lucky to have them as friends.

"Hey Gretch can we talk?" asked Spinelli.

Gretchen looked from the computer screen to Spinelli.

Spinelli had changed more than Gretchen had realised, she wore designer clothes that she got from swooping sessions with her fellow Ashleys and her fellow Ashleys had pushed her into make up and having manicures every Friday afternoon.

"Um sure Spin. Taylissa, Calum will you guys be OK while me and Spinelli talk?" asked Gretchen looking at her two friends.

"Of course you two go ahead." smiled Calum.

Gretchen got out her chair and linked Spinelli's arm through hers.

"Let's find the closest girls room Spin." smiled Gretchen leading her friend out the door.

"I saw Ashley A eyeing you up in Geometry." said Vince with a grin, nudging TJ in the ribs.

"I don't want Ashley A. I want Ashley S," sighed TJ.

Vince saw his attempt to cheer his friend up had failed and he smiled at TJ reassuringly.

"Come on Teej. You and spin haven't talked in weeks or months. You need to either make an effort or move on," said Vince.

"I want to man but it's hard. I've felt this way for spin since third grade. I can't just turn off what I've felt for her like that." said TJ snapping his fingers.

"Obviously it will be hard Teej." said Vince.

"You have no..." began TJ when he spotted Spinelli with Gretchen walking on the opposite side of the corridor obviously searching for the nearest bathroom.

The two parties paused in the corridor, TJ and Spinelli looking at each other.

"Come on Spin." said Gretchen pulling her friend away from the two guys.

"Yeah come on Teej," said Vince leading TJ away n the opposite direction to where the girls were going.

Spinelli looked at TJ's retreating back over her shoulder and bit her lip.

"Come on Spin. Let's get to the toilets," said Gretchen pulling Spinelli through the door to the girl's toilets.

Gretchen closed the door after Spinelli and watched her friend sit down on the tiled floor, not caring if she got the designer outfit dirty.

"So Spin what's wrong?" asked Gretchen sitting down beside her.

"I don't know if getting involved with the Ashleys was the right way to try and get TJ's attention," sighed Spinelli.

"Come on Spin. You seemed pretty sure six months ago," said Gretchen.

"I know I know. But Teej hasn't been treating me any different to when I wasn't part of the snooty club." said Spinelli.

"I'm sure he's noticed. But he's a jock. Jocks can be oblivious to even the simplest thing. Even when one of their friends is trying to get their attention," said Gretchen sitting down beside her.

"I suppose your right," sighed Spinelli.


	3. Guy talk and hidden problems

"TJ why didn't you talk to Spin back there? Tell her how you feel and all that junk," said Vince as they leaned against the back outside wall of the gym.

"Vin you have to be kidding. I just can't do it. Its like you trying to talk to Gretchen." said TJ looking around for one of his smoker friends.

"That's not the topic here Teej and you know It." said Vince flushing slightly.

TJ spotted Guru kid crowded by his usual 'customers', since the beginning of high school Guru kid had stopped with the spiritual stuff and become a drugee getting most of his supplies from his hippy parents.

Vince followed TJ's gaze and rolled his eyes.

TJ seemed to like getting stoned out his mind, it was a way for him to ignore all his troubles and zone out into his own little world, where he was still the Prankster Prince of Third Street School admired by everyone and loathed by Randal.

"Hang on a sec Vin, I need me some stuff." said TJ pushing himself away from the wall and walking towards Guru kid.

"Teej, you have to stop all this using. Its not good for you man." said Vince blocking TJ's path.

"Ah come on Vin, GK give me a fair deal. Besides I only have one every two days." said TJ over taking him.

"Teej, just promise me...you'll try and quit man. If not for me do it for Spin." said Vince behind him.

TJ stopped and sighed.

"Fine Vin. I'll try and quit after my last one," said TJ putting his hands in the pocket of his jacket to check if he had enough change.

"Good on you man. I'm gonna go play a little one on one with Lawson. I'll see you later," said Vince before he left TJ alone with some reluctance.

TJ made his way through the crowd and saw Guru kid with his favourite stuff on special.

"Ah Teej. Your regular?" asked the Guru kid picking five joints out his pocket.

"Um actually..." began TJ as he thought about Spinelli.

"Well Teej? I do have other customers waiting you know!" said the guru kid.

"Yeah...the usual." said TJ handing over the money.

"Nice doing business with you Teej. See you same time next week," grinned Guru kid as he checked the amount was right before slipping the money into his trouser pocket.

"Yeah see ya," said TJ taking the joints from Guru kid and putting them in his jacket pocket.

He made his way out the crowd and to the nearest smoker corner.

He took out one joint, lit it with his lighter and put the joint between his lips inhaling the smoke.


	4. send in the cavalry

"Spin I need to get back to the computer lab before its time for class. Will you be OK here?" asked Gretchen.

"Sure go. I'll see you in Chemistry." smiled Spinelli weakly.

Gretchen hugged her as Spinelli broke down in tears.

"I'm being stupid Gretch. Its just how do I tell him that I did this for him?" sobbed Spinelli.

"I'm sure he knows it inside Spin. After all he is still the Teej we all grew up with." assured Gretchen passing Spinelli a tissue to wipe her mascara tears with.

"I'm beginning to doubt that Gretch. He's changed," sobbed Spinelli taking the tissue and dabbing her eyes.

Vince watched TJ finish smoking his joint and reach into his pocket for another.

Vince sighed, so much for him quitting.

"Um I need a break Lawson. I'll be right back," said Vince throwing the ball to Lawson before grabbing his jacket from the sideline and running in the direction of where he though Gretchen and Spinelli were.

Spinelli sighed as her tears subsided and she threw the tissue into the nearest bin.

"Come on spin. The bell's going to go soon we need to go to the Chem Lab," said Gretchen as she got up.

Spinelli got up when there was a knock at the door.

"Spin! Gretch! I need to talk to you!" came a yell.

"Vince! Hold on a sec!" said Gretchen as she went to the door.

When she opened it she saw Vince looked like he'd been for a short jog around the park instead of running frantically around the school trying to find them.

"Vince what's wrong?" asked Gretchen as Vince looked both ways before coming into the toilets.

"Vince! This is the girls toilets!" exclaimed Spinelli.

"Oh please, Spin we aren't in fourth grade anymore," sighed Vince.

"Just what's wrong Vince?" asked Gretchen.

She saw Vince's eyes pause on her face as he looked over her features.

"VINCE!" exclaimed Spinelli snapping him out his thoughts.

"Sorry Spin, its Teej. There's something you don't know about him," said Vince.

"What? What about TJ?" asked Spinelli.

"He's a drugee spin. He's been doing weed since we started here." said Vince.

"Vin...that's a sick joke man." said Spinelli turning her back on him though inside she knew he was right.

"I wish I were joking Spin. He won't quit. But maybe if you talk to him?" asked Vince looking to Gretchen for help.

"He's right Spin. Teej'll do anything for you," said Gretchen approaching Spinelli.

Spinelli bit her lip as she listened to her two friends.

She didn't have any choice but to try.

"Fine! Fine. I'll try and talk some sense into him, but don't be surprised if I use actions if he won't listen." said Spinelli.

"I reckon some action will make him see sense." smiled Vince.

"So where is he?" asked Spinelli.

"He's around the back of the gym. I'm sure you'll have better luck than I've had," said Vince.

"Good luck Spin. I'll see you in Chem lab." said Gretchen before Spinelli left the girls toilet.


	5. Discovery and confrontation

"So Gretch..." began Vince when his mouth went dry.

"Yeah Vince?" asked Gretchen.

"I was wondering if I could walk you home after school, so we could talk?" asked Vince.

"Um sure. I'll see you then. Maybe you'd better go before someone comes in and wonders what you're doing in here." said Gretchen.

"Yeah I guess I'd better." smiled Vince as he turned towards the door.

Gretchen followed him towards the door but before he left she kissed him lightly on the cheek before he walk out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spinelli walked toward the gym and saw Lawson stood with the basketball team.

She rolled her eyes, since Third Street she'd never really liked Lawson, he was too much of a show off for her liking.

She walked around the back of the gym and saw TJ stood in a corner a lit joint in between his lips.

She couldn't believe her eyes, TJ, Her TJ was smoking weed?

She felt like pummelling him into the ground, she hated people who smoked any kind of drug...it just disgusted her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TJ snapped out his thoughts and saw Spinelli stood not far from him, looking at him with a disgusted expression.

He knew Spinelli's opinion on smokers, he and the gang had all made a pact that they would never take any type of drug but he hadn't remembered that pact till just now.

Though it pained him to do so, TJ took the joint from between his lips, threw it to the ground and stubbed it into the earth with the toe of his running shoes.

He walked towards Spinelli who looked like she was going to cry.

"Spin..." he began when Spinelli bit her lip and began to back away from him.

"Spin. I'm sorry," he whispered but Spinelli shook her head.

"Sorry isn't good enough TJ." said Spinelli before the bell rang and she walked away.

TJ wanted to stop her and explain, but he couldn't think of a decent explanation to excuse what had made him be come a drugee.

TJ grabbed his bag and walked in the direction of his next class.


	6. Chem lab and English

Spinelli walked fast to chem. lab not wanting anyone to see her cry. Ashley A always said that a sign of weakness was letting anyone see you with bleeding mascara.

She saw Gretchen and bit her lip as she approached her friend.

"Spin...how'd it go." asked Gretchen when she saw her friend's face.

Gretchen hugged Spinelli to her and sighed.

"I can't believe he's actually done that. After the promise he made." whispered Spinelli as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm sure he has an explanation." assured Gretchen when the teacher came.

The two walked into the class and sat at the back talking about anything but TJ.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TJ walked into English literature ten minutes late after pacing around the school trying to think of what to say to Spinelli.

"Detweiler what took you so long to come from the field to our classroom?" asked the teacher Mr Butler from behind his desk.

TJ ignored him as he went to the back of the class and took his seat next to Vince.

"Gawd Teej you reek of weed." said Vince as TJ got out his stuff, ignoring his friend's comments.

"I'm guessing Spinelli came to see you, but its funny since you don't seem to have any broken limbs or black eyes." said Vince with a grin.

"Why should I?" asked TJ putting his bag on the floor and taking off his jacket.

"Well when I talked to Spin she gave me the impression she was going to do some serious damage." said Vince with a shrug.

"You sent Spin to see me?" hissed TJ from behind the textbook he'd stood up in front of him.

"Well yeah." said Vince pretending to read as people around them were beginning to get interested in their conversation.

"And I'm guessing you told her I was a stoner too?" asked TJ with a glare.

"Um no." said Vince coyly avoding his friend's gaze.

"Vin, Spin is probably never going to talk to me again" sighed TJ pretending to read the book as Butler paced past his desk.

"I wouldn't go that far Teej." said Vince doodling in the margin of his paper.

"Vin, I broke our group promise never to do drugs. I didn't even remember it till I saw Spin before. Gawd she must hate me." said TJ banging his head on the desk.


	7. Chem lab and failed explaination

"I mean its not as if I hate him or anything Gretch. Its just I thought promises meant something to Teej." said Spinelli as she stood beside Gretch who was doing a experiment.

"I'm sure it does. Ok well it did to the old Teej. I don't know about the TJ we know now," said Gretchen.

Spinelli watched as Gretchen carried out the experiment and wrote down the results.

"Anyway I forgot to tell you Spin, I think Vin might ask me out." smiled Gretchen.

"Really?" asked Spinelli.

"Yeah. He said he wanted to walk me home so we could 'talk'." said Gretchen.

"Yeah and we both know what Vince means when he says 'talk.'" grinned Spinelli.

"Oi, don't be so mean." grinned Gretchen.

Spinelli watched as her friend blushed and smiled.

"So you going to admit you have a thing for him?" asked spinelli with a little grin.

"NO! Geeks don't go out with jocks spin. People like you go out with jocks..." said Gretchen as the two went back to their desks.

"Look Gretch me and TJ will probably never go out. You know how I feel about drugees." sighed Spinelli sitting down.

"But if you like TJ as much as I think you do then that shouldn't be a problem...you might even be able to stop his addiction." suggested Gretchen.

"Doubt it but nice try anyway Gretch." smiled Spinelli.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell rang for the end of school and TJ eagerly gathered together his stuff.

"Hey Vin you want to go play maul ball?" asked TJ as the two filed out the classroom and out the school.

"I would man but I'm meeting Gretchen." said Vince pulling on his letterman jacket.

"Really? Well I'm sure you'll have a goodtime. I need to see if I can talk Spin." said TJ.

"Well good luck." said Vince.

"You too man." said TJ before he made his way through the crowd toward the chemistry lab.

Vince stopped at his locker to get his biology homework and hoped that Gretchen would wait for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spinelli walked out of the chem. lab where her fellow Ashleys was waiting for her.

Gretchen had disappeared in the crowd in the corridor probably to catch up with Vince.

"Like hey Ashley S. We're going to go to kelso's and grab some smoothes...you want to come" asked Ashley B.

Spinelli was about to reply when TJ burst through the crowd.

She cast her gaze to the ceiling and bit her lip annoyed.

"Like hey there TJ. You want to join us? We were just about to go to kelso's." said Ashley A.

"Actually I was about to ask Spinelli if we could talk for a sec." said TJ looking at Spinelli.

"You have to be kidding Teej." said Spinelli, narrowing her eyes.

"Can you leave us a sec girls?" asked TJ as his gaze was pinned on Spinelli's face.

"I'll meet you girls at kelso's." said Spinelli with a smile at her friends.

The other four Ashleys walked away leaving the two alone as the corridor cleared.

"Here to apologise again TJ?" asked spinelli crossing her arms.

"Spinelli please let me explain," said TJ.

"Why should I? TJ you broke a promise, I can't forgive you for that." said spinelli adjusting her bag.

"But Spinelli..." began TJ.

"We have nothing more to discuss TJ. Now excuse me I need to go meet up with my friends at kelso's." said Spinelli before she walked away.

TJ bit his lip as he paused before following her.

"I know your following me Teej. Just leave me alone!" said Spinelli not looking over shoulder as she carried on walking.

She walked out the school entrance and followed the lingering students down the road towards Kelso's.


End file.
